knightsofthezodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Gold Saints
A Gold Saint (Gōrudo Seinto, 黄金聖闘士), or Gold Knight, is one of the 12 most powerful Saints in Athena's army, invincible among them since the mythological ages. They wear the 12 Gold Cloths that correspond to the zodiac constellations, the most powerful among the 88 Cloths. The Gold Saints have mastered the seventh sense, the essence of their cosmos, which grants them miraculous abilities, among them, the capacity of attaining the speed of light. Description They are known for wearing golden cloths and are among the most powerful characters in the series. Move at the speed of light and completely dominate the seventh sense, reaching the eighth sense, arayashiki. Are protected by the twelve zodiacal constellations. With the evolution of the series, only the more powerful enemies are compared to the gold saints, like the Marina Generals, Angels and the three judges of the Underworld. Not only the power of the gold saints is unmatched superior to all other saints, but also their notions of honesty, ethics and righteousness and is therefore, very respected by the other riders. During the battle of the twelve homes, five golden knights were dead, but only two were actually traitors of Athena (Cancer Deathmask and Pisces Aphrodite). The others, including those not dead or fighting for what they believed were part of other frames. When the twelve gold cloths are or are near one another, they shine and produce very loud sounds. This phenomenon is called resonance. If the golden saints with two equivalent forces waging a struggle, the battle is so fierce, that ends up lasting forever (War of a Thousand Days). Techniques Athena Exclamation The gold saints dominate a legendary technique known as Athena Exclamation, where three of them join their cosmos to form a single blow. This power is so gigantic that it releases an energy similar to the explosion that gave birth to the universe, the Big Bang. When two Athena Exclamations collide, they will not only double or multiply, but increase infinitely. Athena banned all this technique because it can also cause a terrible damage. Who is entitled to this technique, is regarded as a barbaric, horrible, and dishonored person. The Athena Exclamation appears in the saga of Hades when initially Gemini Saga, Aquarius Camus and Capricorn Shura used this technique to defeat Virgo Shaka. After defeating Shaka, Saga, Camus and Shura revert to using the coup against Aries Mu, Scorpio Milo and Leo Aiolia to retaliate with the same technique. Golden Sun Ray However, the most powerful and destructive technique of that class of knights is the Golden Sun Ray or "Sacrifice of the Gold Saints." In it, the twelve gold saints raise their cosmos and release an energy from the gold cloths which is as strong and bright as the sun. All who come in contact with this energy, including the saints themselves with gold, die. The Libra Cloth has six pairs of golden arms that can be used only in exceptional cases and with the consent of the Libra Saint. The pair of arms are: Tonfa, Spear, Sword, Shield, Three-section staff and nunchaku. List of Gold Saints 20th Century *Aries Mu *Taurus Aldebaran *Gemini Saga/Gemini Kanon *Cancer Deathmask *Leo Aiolia *Virgo Shaka *Libra Dohko *Scorpio Milo *Sagittarius Aiolos *Capricorn Shura *Aquarius Camus *Pisces Aphrodite 18th Century *Aries Shion *Taurus Hasgard/Taurus Ox *Gemini Aspros/Gemini Defteros *Cancer Manigold *Leo Regulus/Leo Ilias *Virgo Asmita/Virgo Shijima *Libra Dohko *Scorpio Kardia *Sagittarius Sisyphus *Capricorn El Cid/Capricorn Izō *Aquarius Degel *Pisces Albafica/Pisces Cardinale 16th Century *''Unknown'' *''Unknown'' *''Unknown'' *Cancer Sage (originally Cancer Hakurei) *''Unknown'' *''Unknown'' *''Unknown'' *''Unknown'' *''Unknown'' *''Unknown'' *''Unknown'' *Pisces Lugonis Unknown *Libra? Old Master (probably) *Virgo? Buda (as Virgo is said to be his reincarnation) Category:WarriorsCategory:SaintsCategory:Gold